Un libro que se cierra
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Conny Finch estaba segura de que el único amor real era el que encontraba en los libros. En cambio para Alexia Martin era algo completamente real y palpable. Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro "El diente de león" Personaje FoxFace/Comadreja concepto Idealismo-Soñadora.
_Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro "El diente de león" Personaje FoxFace/Comadreja concepto Idealismo-Soñadora._

 **Un libro que se cierra**

No es como si la actividad favorita de Alexia fuera ver a Conny leer, pero definitivamente se le acercaba. Y tampoco era como si Conny amara la presencia de Alexia en su vida, pero definitivamente había empezado a gustarle. Digamos que aunque no tenían demasiadas cosas en común había algo en lo que concordaban: estaban seguras de que el amor de su vida siempre lo encontraban en la diminuta biblioteca de su nada atractivo distrito.

-0-0-0-

Conny Finch era rara, de eso no había duda. ¿Qué clase de persona pasaba todo su tiempo libre encerrada en una pequeña y húmeda habitación con la nariz clavada entre las páginas de los más variados libros? Sin embargo todo ese tiempo que (según la mayoría de las personas que la conocían) malgastaba sumergida entre papel parecía haber dado frutos. Era inteligente, sumamente inteligente. La clase de chica que si se mantenía a ese nivel tendría la posibilidad de salir de ahí.

Había rumores de que muy de vez en cuando alguno de los electricistas resultaba ser lo suficientemente talentoso como para que decidieran llevarlo al distrito tres donde había más campo para que lograran desarrollar sus habilidades… y lo más importante, al menos para Conny, más libros. Así que la diminuta pelirroja de rasgos afilados y feroces ojos había empezado a anhelar ese momento más que cualquier otra cosa. El mundo donde había nacido no le llenaba, sus amigas le parecían demasiado sosas y sus padres demasiado simples, los pocos árboles y rosales que podía encontrar en su distrito no se comparaban a las casi mágicas plantas que encontraba en los libros de medicina alternativa, y estaba convencida que jamás encontraría a un chico como los de la pequeña estantería dedicada a los libros de romance.

Quería salir de ahí y empezar a crear cosas nuevas en lugar de solo reproducir algo que alguna persona había inventado siglos atrás, expandir sus horizontes. Conny se sentía atrapada dentro de su propia cabeza, pensaba que nadie la entendía ni la quería realmente. Pero no era una reina del drama así que seguía comiendo con las mismas amigas, teniendo conversaciones cordiales con sus padres, oliendo las rosas de su jardín que algún día habían sido su orgullo y rechazando con una sonrisa al pequeño grupo de pretendientes que había juntado. Pero a pesar de todo cada segundo se iba encerrando más en sí misma, refugiándose en la biblioteca donde estaba segura que se encontraba el único amor que era real, el de los libros.

-0-0-0-

Por otra parte Alexia Martin había ganado un título que aunque la mayoría aseguraba era sinónimo del de Finch definitivamente no era el mismo, Alexia estaba loca. Aunque su autonombrada mejor amiga, una chica que definitivamente también entraba en el grupo de personas raras del distrito, prefería llamarla un alma libre. Era el tipo de chica que sería capaz de levitar si se lo proponía.

A diferencia de Conny para ella el amor era algo completamente palpable y fácil de encontrar. Ella amaba a Raíza, su mejor amiga, con una locura desenfrenada digna únicamente de ella, así como a su padre que la había procurado en todo desde que su madre había muerto e inclusive al diminuto ratón que había decidido convertir un agujero en la pared de su habitación en un hogar. Alexia simplemente amaba, a todo lo que le pareciera digno de ser amado, aunque jamás lo decía en voz alta, y eso la hacía feliz. Para la joven niña de largo cabello negro y expresivos ojos oscuros la vida era un acertijo que solo podía ser resuelto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Adoraba resolver acertijos.

Y fue justo un día en el que no encontraba con la respuesta de uno que se decidió a investigar en la biblioteca que escucho una risa que le pareció tan enredada como el acertijo que la había llevado hasta ahí y del cual se olvidó inmediatamente. Así que correteo por todo el lugar hasta encontrarse con Finch acurrucada debajo de una mesa, con una mano sobre su boca y otra apretando una libretita azul.

-0-0-0-

Conny empezaba a sentirse incomoda. Era cierto que la extraña niña no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde el día en que la había conocido pero por algún motivo siempre se sentaba cerca de ella. Lo que no hubiera sido tan extraño si no fuera porque ella no solía sentarse en lugares lo que se dice comunes. Por ejemplo, ese día estaba sentada en el barandal del segundo piso y la chiquilla estaba recargada en el estante más cercano. Y por si fuera poco, aunque siempre tenía un libro en manos, parecía tomar recesos en su lectura para mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Acaso tengo pintarrajeada la cara?—pregunto gruñona.

—Creo que no, ¿por?—contesto ella de manera completamente natural.

—Olvídalo.

Y continúo con su lectura. El problema era que por más apasionantes que fueran los homínidos sentía esa mirada quemándole la cara. ¿Ni siquiera podía ser discreta?

— ¿Sabías que es de pésima educación quedársele mirando a la gente?—esa chica estaba a punto de causarle un colapso nervioso, y lo peor es que por la cara de sorpresa que había puesto parecía ser incapaz de notarlo.

— ¿Te molesta demasiado?—la cuestiona de vuelta.

— ¿A qué estas intentando jugar niña?

—Alexia.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Mi nombre es Alexia, te lo dije el día que nos conocimos.

—Ah, pues lindo nombre—intento zampar la conversación Conny de manera sarcástica, al parecer no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

— ¡Gracias!

Era difícil describir la sonrisa que la niña puso. Al parecer la tal Alexia no sabía cuándo algo era sarcasmo, y Conny se alegró de ello por qué jamás había imaginado que alguien fuera capaz de brillar de tal forma, al menos no en la vida real.

—Finch es un nombre extraño, no es que no me guste, pero es extraño—hablo la pelinegra sin dejar de sonreír—. Parece más como un apellido.

—Porque es mi apellido.

—Oh, ¿Y por qué me habías dicho que era tu nombre?

Conny levanto los hombros e intento regresar a su libro. Sin embargo su "nueva amiga" no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Casi flotando Alexia se sentó de un salto enfrente de ella. Con una pierna flotando hacia los libros y otra al precipicio, era peligroso, si Finch era capaz de sentarse ahí era por qué tenía un equilibrio envidiable, sin embargo eso no parecía importarle a la pelinegra.

— ¿Y cuál es tú nombre señorita Finch?—la cuestiona innecesariamente alegre.

—Conny.

— ¡Te queda!

—Sí.

— ¿Y tú edad?— ¿podría ser más chismosa?

—Catorce.

— ¡¿Años?!

Conny tiene que auto controlarse para evitar decirle: "No, meses." Así que decide respirar profundamente y contestarle como si no estuviera preguntándole algo tan absurdo.

—Sí, años.

—Pareces más joven— no era la primera vez que se lo decían pero no iba a admitirlo—. Yo tengo doce… años, también.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Conny!— habían pasado tres meses desde que había comenzado una suerte de amistad con Alexia, y ella seguía saludándola como si fuera la novedad más grandiosa— Hace un clima encantador afuera. ¿Quieres salir?

—Estoy leyendo— respondió apenas mirándola.

—Puedes leer afuera.

—Está prohibido sacar los libros de la biblioteca.

— ¡Oh vamos! A la bibliotecaria no le importara. De hecho ni siquiera esta— era cierto, la jovencita que ocupaba ese puesto solo porque era lo mejor que pudo conseguir casi nunca estaba, Alexia creía que se escapaba para ver a su novio.

—No creo que sea correcto.

—Vamos señorita Finch. Hágame el favor de acompañarme al árbol que está aquí afuera— le rogo con una de esas sonrisas dignas únicamente de los libros, así que no pudo decir que no.

Ambas se treparon al flacucho roble que le daba nombre a la biblioteca "Books of the Oak" siendo Conny la que llegara más alto por qué, aunque median lo mismo, Alexia era mucho más torpe. Aunque, claro, eso no significaba que no fuera capaz de colgarse de cabeza mientras su amiga le leía un libro de acertijos en voz alta.

— ¿Cuervo?—probo suerte la pelirroja mirando hacia abajo mientras se volvía a sorprender de como a Alexia le daba tan poco miedo caer si era tan incapaz de subir un par de ramas más alto.

—No, algo un poco menos vivo—respondió ella mientras se raspaba las rodillas intentando volverse a acomodar en su rama.

— ¿Un escritorio?

La más joven de las dos negó con la cabeza ahora raspándose los codos.

—Escamas.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver las escamas con esto?— Alexia abrió la boca para explicarle pero Finch inmediatamente la detuvo, odiaba cuando intentaba explicarle alguna cosa, siempre terminaba confundiéndola más— Maldita sea, verdaderamente son escamas— tuvo que ceder una vez lo hubo leído en la sección donde venían las respuestas.

Alexia no tuvo oportunidad de sonreír por que ya se estaba cayendo, era cierto que el roble no era especialmente grande pero definitivamente una caída desde ahí sería bastante dañina. Sin embargo Conny logro llegar justo a tiempo para agarrarla del antebrazo y ayudarla a subir, lo que requirió mucho más esfuerzo de lo que había pensado en primer instancia.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— le reclamo con la voz jadeante.

— ¿Qué cosa?— la interrogo Alexia casi igual de agitada— Casi caerme o asustarte.

—Ambas.

-0-0-0-

Su madre lloraba como desesperada cuando salió por la puerta, esos eran dos lujos que Conny no se podía dar. No podía llorar y mucho menos salir por esa puerta.

En cambio su padre le dijo que debía ser fuerte, le recordó lo inteligente que era y le nombro como seis casos distintos donde los juegos los ganaban por la estrategia y no por la fuerza bruta, en la mayoría de estos el ganador había sido del tres.

Después vinieron sus amigas. Todas soltaron lágrimas mientras la abrazaban, le decían lo mucho que la iban a extrañar y le pedían que luchara.

Un par de tías también fueron, acompañadas de primos con mocosos con los que nunca había intercambiado más de quince palabras. Le recordaron lo mucho que la querían y lo importante que era para ellas.

Todo tan normal, todo tan soso. Hasta que llego alguien que nunca creyó ver, hasta que llego Raiza.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se conocían de vista, Alexia se había asegurado de ello, y les había hablado a ambas de la otra pero… Definitivamente no tenía sentido que Raiza estuviera ahí.

—Lamento mucho que tengas que ir—la compadeció, seguramente porque era lo más correcto que podía hacer.

—Sí, yo igual. Pero es lo que toca— le dio la razón sin mucho ánimo—. De todos modos algún día moriremos todos, queramos o no.

—Alexia nunca me dijo que fueras depresiva— al parecer la mejor amiga de la loca chica no tenía mucho tacto.

—No soy depresiva.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué con tu actitud?

—Solo soy realista.

— ¿Cómo puede ser el acertijo favorito de Alexia una chica realista?— la interrogo al parecer escandalizada.

— ¿El acertijo favorito?— pregunto Conny consternada, Raiza asintió.

—Ella siempre te llamaba así.

El silencio regreso y en esta ocasión era obvio que ninguna lo rompería hasta que fuera necesario. Conny tenía demasiadas preguntas, quería saber todo lo que Alexia le contaba a su mejor amiga sobre ella, pero tenía miedo de no entenderlo.

—Su tiempo se ha acabado— anuncio un agente de la paz haciendo que su inesperada visita, que había tomado asiento en uno de los lujosos sofás, se pusiera de pie con lentitud.

—A ella le importas mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Me hubiera gustado entender el por qué.

—A mí también.

La hora estaba por acabar, era obvio que ya nadie vendría. Su última visita sería la mejor amiga de la chiquilla que se había asegurado de voltearle el mundo de cabeza durante los últimos diez meses.

— ¡Conny!— y entonces la puerta se abrió y entro ella, despeinada, agitada y apretando algo con mucha fuerza en una mano.

—Alexia…

La nombrada camina hasta estar a unos tres pasos de distancia de Finch que la mira perpleja.

— ¡Ten!— Alexia estira ambas manos y le tiende el pequeño objeto que la pelirroja toma con indecisión.

Es un separador de libros. Es más que obvio que está hecho a mano y está a medio decorar con dibujos de aves, mariposas y flores, cada dibujo hecho con increíble detalle. No tenía idea de que Alexia fuera tan buena dibujante.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Iba a ser…—la pelinegra parece estar a punto de desfallecer, debía haber corrido mucho— mi regalo de aniversario. Pero decidí que mejor te lo daba ahora.

— ¿Regalo de aniversario?

—Tú sabes, en un mes y medio se cumple un año de que te vi por primera vez abajo de la mesa de la biblioteca— respondió Alexia.

Conny no sabía que decir. Lo más conveniente era que le agradeciera, pero quizás también debería informarle que ella no planeaba regalarle nada para ese día. Pero por suerte Alexia siempre había sido la que más hablaba.

—Tienes que sobrevivir Finch— era tan raro escucharla llamarla por su apellido sin un señorita antes—. No es como si este loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero básicamente si lo estoy, así que debes sobrevivir.

—Tú amas a todo mundo.

—Pero a nadie como a ti, Conny. A nadie como a ti.

Ella quería decirle algo al estilo de que eso no podía ser cierto. Pero no pudo. Su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho y se sentía impotente, algo que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Y por si fuera poco Alexia estaba llorando. En estos últimos meses se había convertido unos centímetros más alta que ella, pero quizás era que seguía siendo dos años más joven o que parecía en verdad quererla, que sentía la necesidad de consolarla así que la abrazo.

—A esta historia aún le falta mucho, Conny. No quiero cerrar un libro que apenas está a medio escribir, como su separador. Tienes que regresar para que pueda acabarlo.

—Lo se Alexia, lo sé.

—Aún no hemos hecho muchas cosas. Ni siquiera te he podido pedir que seas mi novia.

El corazón de Finch se estrujo aún más (si era eso posible) al escuchar eso. ¿En verdad la veía así? ¿Y cómo la veía ella?

—No estoy lista para cerrar este libro. Por qué no eres un capítulo de mi vida. ¡Eres una novela entera! No quiero cerrarlo aun.

—Ni yo tampoco Alexia, yo tampoco.

Se separó apenas lo suficiente para poder besarla en la frente. Lagrimas empañaban sus ojos y ella no podía verse débil, no iba a soportar que siguiera hablando. Pero ya no tendría que preocuparse por ello, el reloj marcaba que ya habían acabado los tres minutos y un agente de la paz debía estar por llegar para llevarse a Alexia. Cerraría la puerta atrás de ella y con esta su historia.

 _No estoy muy segura de haber cumplido el reto tal cual pero esto es lo que salió y, según yo, no creo que haya quedado tan mal. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y esta nueva cara de la Comadreja que no habíamos visto en los libros. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
